


Howl

by gildedfrost



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, Werewolves, Wet & Messy, cum kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gildedfrost/pseuds/gildedfrost
Summary: Connor waits for Gavin in the forest, inviting the werewolf to take him while shifted.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 15
Kudos: 112





	Howl

Connor sits on a stone in the woods and waits. 

It’s a very nice spot. As he leans back onto his hands, looking up at the sky, he can see the moon, full and bright, and the stars and airplane lights glittering in the sky. It’s not as clear a view as one could get in the country, being just outside of Detroit, but it’s more stars than he could see from his apartment. A stream flows only feet away, the sound and sight soothing and almost hypnotic, and the place feels magical despite being late at night. 

He hears a howl and shivers. 

Despite the chill, he removes his jacket and folds it, setting it atop the stone. The time on his phone is almost one in the morning. The hunt should be over now. He’s known a few werewolves, long enough to understand how these nights go: They leave town, turn, and run through the forest, filled with adrenaline and an overabundance of feral energy, often sated by the success of a hunt or a good fight with another werewolf. (Or a bear, according to an encounter North once detailed to him.) They don’t lose their minds as some of the myths say, but the transformation brings forth parts of them that aren’t prominent the rest of the month. 

Connor’s seen in the past what that energy does to Gavin. It’s led to some interesting interactions, Gavin grooming Connor excessively with tongue and clawed hands and once offering him a rabbit, the instinct to protect and provide running stronger than ever. And he’s also seen the tip of his cock peeking out from its sheath, the beginning of arousal that always fades when he transforms back, but Gavin’s never pushed for anything despite what Connor might expect.

It’s nice that Gavin respects the thought that sex with a shifted werewolf might be too much, but the concern is misplaced. Connor wants Gavin at his rawest, most basic form, where he can’t help but show all of his feelings and energy.

Gavin had scoffed earlier when Connor proposed this, certain that Connor wasn’t really interested in the idea, but Connor had sent a follow-up text telling him where he’d be.

Now, here he is, shucking off his shirt, jeans, and underwear. Goosebumps run across his flesh from the chill of the spring night, but he still strips down until he’s wearing nothing but his boots and a beaded necklace. 

He leans against a birch tree and crosses his arms. Only a couple of minutes pass before some sense of logic passes through his mind and he reaches down to touch his cock, rubbing himself leisurely. He doesn’t know how quickly things will go, but he’s not sure Gavin will be very interested in foreplay. (Neither will Connor, to be honest, not with those claws.) If he’s not aroused, he’s worried Gavin might not fit. He just has to make sure not to get too carried away.

The fact that he’s naked and outside in the forest in the dead of night helps keep him from getting carried away while also revving up his anticipation. He hopes Gavin accepts his invitation; the thought alone pushes a surge of arousal through him, and he can feel himself clench around nothing as slick slides down the inside of his thigh. 

Then he hears it. A rustle of leaves not far from him interrupts the silence and he stills his hand, heart thumping in his ears. He knows this could be dangerous--another werewolf could find him, possibly by scent, or something else out there in the night could follow his trail--but he knows it could be Gavin, too.

A lanky shape emerges from the woods, large and unnatural-looking but nearly silent as he pads over, and as the moonlight hits his face, Connor breathes out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. There’s a scar across the werewolf’s snout and no malice on that face, only a tenderness and a fleeting moment of joy at seeing Connor out here. 

Gavin stands only a few feet away from him, bigger and taller than his human form and huge compared to Connor. He looks Connor up and down, nostrils flaring, and shifts from foot to foot. 

It’s Connor who closes the distance, reaching up to stroke Gavin’s cheek. “Had a good hunt, babe?” 

Gavin growls, low and quiet, then bends to nuzzle into Connor’s neck. He can’t speak like this, which is a bit of a drawback, but in the end Connor’s able to understand his fiancé fairly well.

“I told you I was serious.” Connor runs a hand through Gavin’s mane, which is much plusher than the rest of the fur on his body. He’s fallen asleep before with his head nestled against it. “I still am. I want you to fuck me out here, Gavin.”

Gavin licks his neck, and when Connor pulls back, his eyes are drawn downwards to Gavin’s cock emerging from its sheath. The cock is bright red, purple at the tip, and as thick as his forearm, if not thicker. The head is fat and tapered, but it’s the shaft that really draws his attention. It’s ridged, with smaller ridges on top and more prominent ridges on the underside, with a thick vein running along it. 

Connor raises his eyebrows and looks back up at Gavin’s face. “And I don’t want you to hold back. You know I like it rough,” he says, running a hand down Gavin’s chest and brushing over a nipple.

Next thing he knows, he’s on the ground, Gavin’s massive form hovering over his. He can feel Gavin snuffling and licking at the juncture of his neck and shoulder, then the sharp sting of a bite, those razor sharp teeth breaking the skin. It’s followed by copious licking to soothe the wound, and Connor barely has time to think about how sanitary that is before Gavin’s licking his way lower, across Connor’s nipples and back up to his neck, then all the way down to his groin.

Gavin’s tongue licks his slit hard and fast, providing some delicious pressure and a lot of surface area. A lot of spit on top of that, too, which Connor really should have seen coming, but he’s too busy writhing and gasping to think on that. He was already dripping and now he’s soaked. He grasps at the grass as Gavin shoves his tongue inside, and Connor lets out an “Oh, god” as he reaches further than a tongue has any right to reach. When Gavin withdraws, he licks up to Connor’s cock, twitching and swollen red, and Connor curses when he realizes Gavin can’t suck like this. It’s good, it’s unbearably good to have Gavin’s untiring tongue lapping him up, but he’s beginning to think a blowjob would be a lot nicer if Gavin were human right now.

“Gavin,” Connor gasps out, and Gavin slows to a stop. Connor sighs at the reprieve, no longer feeling like he’s seconds away from orgasm, but he bites his lip when he sees how Gavin is shifting on his knees, clearly uncomfortable. His cock is heavy and dripping precum. “Move. I need you in me, and I need you now.”

Gavin crouches, mouth open and salivating, and Connor doesn’t waste any time. He rolls over onto his hands and knees, spreading his legs. The chill from the night air hits him, but he feels warm all over. His hole aches to be filled. Combined slick and saliva drip from him, and he can see Gavin’s composure slipping. “Fuck me hard.”

Gavin pounces, furry chest against Connor’s sweaty back. He thrusts into Connor’s wet heat, letting out a low groan. All the air leaves Connor’s lungs as he’s penetrated and filled up like he never has been before. Gavin’s cock slides in easily, as wet as he is, though the fit is tight. It’s massive and hot inside of him, stretching him wide, and when Gavin stills for just a moment, Connor can feel the cock twitch inside of him. 

There isn’t time to get used to it as Gavin begins to thrust fast and hard. It’s shallow at first, and Connor can feel the ridges rubbing against his walls deliciously, stimulating him in all the ways a human cock can’t. The thrusts get deeper, and Connor moans when Gavin hits that spot deep inside of him. When he finally bottoms out, Connor feels so full. Every thrust leaves him breathless. Gavin’s balls slap against him, fur matting with the slick, and their size boggles Connor’s mind. 

It’s too much. Connor cries out on an outward stroke, clenching hard as he comes. His cock throbs. Gavin doesn’t let up, the steady _shlick shlick shlick_ of their coupling echoing through the night. Connor’s legs shake through his orgasm and he leans forward, head against his forearms, sensitivity heightened. He can feel every inch of Gavin’s cock working in and out, every ridge and dip and the shape of the head inside of him. “Fuck,” he breathes. 

Gavin licks his cheek, slowing down, and Connor smiles. “I’m good,” Connor says, groaning at a stronger thrust. “Keep going, Gavin. Ruin me.”

The werewolf growls and nips his shoulder lightly, but he doesn’t speed up again until Connor lifts himself up and looks back over his shoulder. It’s not long before he’s aroused again, reaching underneath to stroke himself, and he shudders with pleasure. Gavin pounds into him relentlessly, still so easy after all the slick generated from his orgasm, and Connor couldn’t describe it as anything short of blissful.

When Gavin’s thrusts become wild and erratic, it sends a jolt of pleasure through him, the variation and unpredictability driving him wild. Connor knows he’s close. Gavin growls in his ear, then pushes forward hard, driving Connor’s face to the ground and pinning him down. His cock is deep inside, and he stays there, moving only slightly.

Gavin’s cock throbs and heat fills Connor as he comes. Each pulse is a thrill, filling his passage and making it impossibly slick. Gavin groans, his snout against Connor’s cheek, and his orgasm seems to last for ages. When he shifts, Connor gasps. Cum slips out of him, some dripping to the ground and some trickling out, following the curve of his body. He can feel some of it on his dick and some down his thighs, and he wonders how it’s even possible for anyone to hold that much cum.

Then he feels the knot.

Connor stiffens, eyes going wide. “Is that…?” Gavin huffs what might be a laugh and Connor clenches. There’s a pressure inside his entrance, and where he thought he was stretched as far as he could go, he stretches further. “Oh, my god, this is not going to fit.”

It’s too late to back out now, and by the end of it, he’s panting and whining. It’s a little painful, but outweighed by the pleasure of having Gavin inside of him, and definitely worth the comforting nuzzling and licks Gavin keeps giving him. 

Once he’s used to it, he chuckles, kissing the side of Gavin’s snout. “Are you able to move? I’m still turned on.” He shakes his hips, feeling a little more cum slip out and along his thigh, and Gavin grunts.

Gavin begins moving his hips in brief, fast movements, drawing a gasp from Connor. He can’t move much, but he can still apparently move, a little bit of space at the base of his cock allowing him that freedom. The renewed friction makes Connor keen, and he grasps at Gavin’s hands, claws-down in the grass at either side of him. “Yes, keep going,” he says. He wants to touch his aching cock, but he also wants to come from just this, from being filled up so much in so many ways, taken and dominated exactly as he asked. 

When Connor’s close, his hole flutters around Gavin. Gavin grunts, moving faster, and Connor’s mouth hangs open, eyes rolling back into his head right before he comes. He tightens around Gavin and grips his hands tight, writhing as much as he can while still tied to his partner, legs shaking. Little “ah, ah, ah”s escape him, and for a moment everything is in a haze, like he’s floating.

Connor realizes he’s crying when Gavin whines and licks at his cheeks. 

“I’m okay,” he says quietly. His hole aches, and his knees, shoulders, and back are going to be hell tomorrow--the next week, for that matter--but he’s good. Not comfortable, but comforted. Feeling safe and loved in Gavin’s embrace like he always does. (Not that anyone would believe it if he told them; Gavin’s tender side only comes out when they’re together, and isn’t ever this strong when he’s unshifted.)

They remain like that for a while, Gavin’s face next to his and Connor rubbing his thumb slowly across the back of Gavin’s hand. Connor barely notices when Gavin’s knot deflates until he pulls out with a pop, leaving him suddenly empty and a flood of fluids sliding out. He collapses on his side and rolls onto his back, splayed out and bones like jelly. Gavin joins him, curled up right at his side, one arm laid protectively across his human. He’s warm enough to ward off the chill. 

Connor closes his eyes and drifts off, knowing Gavin will wake him when it’s time to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is unedited, so please let me know if anything's off.
> 
> You can find me on Twitter as @gildedfrost (18+), and I spend time in the [New ERA](https://discord.gg/2EKAAz3) DBH Discord server as well.


End file.
